batmanfanfilmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Ranný věk a tragická událost Bruce Wayne se narodil 13. října v Gotham City Thomasi Wayneovi, miliardáři a doktorovi a Marthě Kane-Wayneové, irsko-katolické dědičky. Jeho rodiče již před Bruceovo narozením bojovali proti organizovanému zločinu. Bruce Wayne vyrostl v domačím učení jeho komorníka Alfreda Pennywortha. Přestože byl jediné dítě v domě, jeho osamělost skončila během jeho čtvrtých narozenin, když jeho rodiče přinesli ostatní děti aby se s nimi zpřátelil, ale většina z nich strávila oslavila oslavu pobíháním a křičením. Bruce navázal přátelství s jediným vychovaným dítětem, Rachel Dawesovou, která byla dcerou hospodyně a žila v bytové jednotce v okolí. Následujících 8 let byli dobří přátelé. Jednoho dne v době 12 let, při s Rachel v zahradním skleníku, Bruce spadl do jeskyně, kde se setkal s rojem netopýrů. Jeho otec ho zachránil, ale Bruceovi se vyvinul strach z netopýrů. jeho otec ho utěšoval tím, že mu řekl, že když lidé padají, mají vždy sílu vstát. Později Bruce doprovázel své rodiče do opery. Cestový levný systémem jednokolejky, který Waynovi právě otevřeli pro veřejnost. Po celou dobu jízdy, jeho rodiče vysvětlovali, že Gotham trpěl ekonomickým poklesem. Bruce se ale v opeře bál člověka, který mu připomněl netopýra (kvůli traumatu s netopýry) a tak chtěl jít domu. Cestou se ale stavili v kině na filmu Zorro. Poté co film skončil a jakmile byli venku, zjistili, že jsou aktuálně součástí nepokojů. Thomas své rodině řekl ,že půjdou uličkou aby nepokojům vyhli. Zde byla rodina konfrontována lupičem jménem Joe Chill který zastřelil Bruceovi rodiče a poté utekl. Poslední slova Thomase k jeho synovi byla aby se nebál. Na Policejní stanici se jeden z policistů seržant James Gordon snažil utěšit Bruce tím že mu nasadil kabát jeho otce, zatímco tehdejší policejní poručík Gillian Loeb mu oznámil že zatkli Chilla. Bruce poté utekl z pohřbu svých rodičů jenom proto aby opět spadl do studny. Tam si všiml že ho netopýři obletěli. Alfred ho ale včas ze studny vytáhl a oznámil mu, že zařídil aby Bruce zůstal v jeho péči. Bruce mezitím vinil sám sebe z vraždy svých rodičů. Alfred ho ale utěšuje, že za to nemohl, že za to mohl Chill. Smrt Joa Chilla a Konfrontace s Carminem Falconem v 17 letech se mladý průmyslový dědic vrátil do Gothamu kde se rozhodl strávit zbytek života tím že bude přežívat v sídle Waynových do své smrti. Toho dne se,dozvěděl, že Chill dostane svobodu když udá několik věci na krále mafie Carmina Falconeho. S hněvěm a nespravedlnosti Bruce čekal před soudní síňi s pistolí pod rukávem aby Chilla střelil a zabíl ho, ale jeden z Falcone lidí ho zabil dřív. Rachel, která Bruceovi řekla že plánuje odjet z Gothamu a studovat práva ho odvezla k restauraci kde hnízdil Falcone aby mu ukázala že Gotham je hnusné místo a všechno je to vina lidí jako Falcone a že někdo využívá peníze které Bruceovi rodiče do tohoto programu vložili. Bruce jí tehdy řekl svůj plán na zabití Chilla a Rachel se znechutil i přes Bruceovo tvrzení o spravedlnosti. Bruce konfrontoval Falconeho, který mu řekl, že nevěděl o povaze trestného činu a že nikdy nebude schopen čelit před zločinci, protože nikdy nepochopil jejich svět a navíc mu zlomil důležitou kost v noze což zapříčinilo že Bruce chodil o holi. Trenován Ras al Ghulem Následně se vydal do světa kde byl v Asii zatčen za krádež majetku Wayne Enterprises. Ve vězení ho vyhledal mistr Ras al Ghul a nabídl mu jeho pohoštění. Bruce mu řekl svůj příběh a o zločinu který potírá Gotham. Řekl, že by si přál pomstít smrt svých rodičů. Ras al Ghul ho tedy vycvičil a nabídl mu členství v lize stínů. Bruce však odmítl zabíjet což zapřičinilo, že zničil základnu Ligy stínů a zachránil jedině Rase. Bruce se znechucen vrátil do Gothamu a na tři roky usadil v sídle, zřídka kdy opouštěl sídlo a byl viděn jen málo lidmi v Gothamu . Během té doby se žřídka kdy obrátil na Wayne Enterpires a nechal ve vedení Luciuse Foxe a navíc selhal projekt se zelenou energií. Zhruba v té době Carmine Falcone následně odešel z Gothamu protože začalo mnohačetné zatýkání věznů. Bruce byl navíc ve špatném psychickém stavu a Alfred o něj měl strach. Zrození Batmana V jeho 20 letech proběhlo osmileté výročí od smrti rodičů Bruce, a během té doby bylo zavřeno 1000 lidí spojených s organizovaným zločinem. oslavy se konají v Wayne Manor, ale Bruce to sleduje jen z dálky. Během toho se v pokoji objeví služka s jídlem pro Brucea jménem Selina Kyle, jenž krade perlový nahrdelník Bruceovy matky ze sejfu. Bruce se za ní přiblíží a konfrontuje ji, ale ona ho přemůže a uteče i s náhrdelníkem. Během vyšetřování krádeže, Bruce zjistí, že skutečným cílem byli jeho otisky prstů a ne náhrdelník. Objevuje se v jeskyni kterou za poslední tři roky stavěl a spustil analýzu, jen aby byl konfrontován Alfredem, který ho požádal, aby žil svůj život, což ale Bruce neudělal, protože přišel o Rachel. Krátce poté, Waynea navštíví John Blake v Wayne Manor, který mu řekne o útoku na Jamese Gordona, a namotivuje ho k tomu aby se vrátil mezi svět tím, že řekne: To že jste přišel o rodiče neznamená že nemůžete dokončit jejich práci. Blake také ztratil své rodiče v mladém věku, a naučil, se jak skrýt hněv, jako obličej za maskou. Také ho varuje před hrozbou známou jako Bane a říká, že Gotham potřebuje hrdinu. Jak Blake odejde, Bruce řekne Alfredovi ať mu domluví schůzku s ortopedickým specialistou ve stejné nemocnici ve které se nachází Gordon. Po schůzce leze dolů o patro níž promluvit si s Gordonem s lyžařskou masku na hlavě. Gordon mu říká, že Gotham potřebuje spásu , a řekne mu o armádě, kterou Bane tvoří. Po tom, on jde na ples. Rozhodnutý získat zpět perly své matky, Bruce začne sledovat Kyleovou pomocí GPS lokátoru, který byl v perlách. Následuje jí na galavečer, kde se setká s Mirandou Tate a později najde Kyleovou osobně. Když jí vyzve k tanci, Selina se diví, proč nezavolal policii. Bruce jí na to řekne, že policii nevěří. Ona ho informuje, že se stala zlodějem, protože musela, ale nyní chce nový začátek, takže si může dělat, co chce. Bruce jí řekne že se moc nestará o svět, ale namítá, že toho ví moc.Poté, co se řekne bouře se blíží, vezme si Bruce perly zpátky, ale Selina je schopná ukrást jeho auto s tím, že prohlásí, že je jeho žena. Další den má schůzku s Luciusem Foxem ohledně Wayne Enterprises. Řekne Luciusovi, že by potřeboval superhrdinskou výbavu. Spolu tedy navštíví divizi Applied Sciences, která se skrývá za zdí. To je místo kde Lucius Fox 8 let tvořil technologii. Lucius mu ukazuje další vývoj divize. Lucius také ukazuje Bruceovi létající vozidlo které nazval Batgate. Vztahy Rodina Thomas Wayne- otec + Martha Wayne-matka + Benjamin Wayne- příbuzný z otcovy strany + Charles Wayne- příbuzný z otcovy strany + Laura Wayne- příbuzná z otcovy strany + Patrick. A Wayne- příbuzný z otcovy strany + Alan Wayne- příbuzný z otcovy strany + Spojenci Alfred Pennyworth- přítel, komorník a strážce James Gordon- přítel a spojenec Rachel Dawes- první láska + Lucius Fox-Pracovník, přítel a dárce technologie John Robin Blake- Přítel a spojenec + Superman- Nepřítel ze kterého se stal spojenec Wonder Woman- Spojenec Dick Grayson- Přítel a spojenec Barbara Gordon- Přítelkyně a spojenec Barbara Wilson- Přítelkyně a spojenkyně Mr. Freeze-Nepřítel ze kterého se stal přítel Nepřátelé Ras al Ghul- mentor ze kterého se stal nepřítel + Bane-nepřítel + Thalia al Ghul- milenka ze které se stal nepřítel a oběť+ Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow-nepřítel Harvey Dent/Two-Face-Spojenec ze kterého se stal nepřítel Selina Kyle/Catwoman-Láska a nepřítel ze které se stala spojenkyně a později znovu nepřítel Harley Quinzell/Harley Quinn-nepřítel Floyd Lawton/Deadshot-nepřítel Waylon Jones/Killer Croc-nepřítel Edward Nygma/Hádankář- bývalý zaměstnanec a nepřítel Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy- nepřítel Martha Wayne __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Hrdinové Category:Millionáři Category:Lidé Category:Muži Category:Obyvatelé Gotham City